


On Her Knees

by Alixtii



Series: Willow's Dystopia [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Canon Queer Character, Dom/sub, Domination, Dystopia, F/M, Female Protagonist, Femdom, Forced Nudity, Forced Submission, Future Tense, Joss Whedon Wicca, Kneeling, Lesbian Character, Magic, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Submission, Unreliable Narrator, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah tells Wesley what he will do to her at the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booster17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=booster17).



"Strip her," you'll say, and not even bother to look at me as the Slayers wordlessly carry out your order, roughly pulling off my clothing until I stand naked in the center of the room.

"On your knees, Lilah," you'll tell me, and as I kneel you'll feel a rush of excitement that you have, at long last, managed to exert dominance over me, all while at the same time you will know, if you are truly being honest with yourself, that it is _her_ that I am afraid of and not you. And you are always brutally honest with yourself, aren't you, Wes?

You won't be able to keep from moralizing. You can take the boy out of the Watcher's Council, but you can't take the Watcher out of the boy. "This is the problem with siding with evil," you will say, or something just like it. "Evil is fractured, chaotic, as much at war with itself as the forces of good. You remember how it was at Wolfram &amp; Hart, always playing power games, trying to get one-up on your colleagues, when all the while you had an apocalypse to run. No wonder you fell so easily to the Dark Witch."

I won't point out, as I'm kneeling naked in the middle of the room, that you have allied yourself with evil just as much as I did, but I will meet your gaze defiantly, and you will know what I am thinking. "It's not enough to side with evil," you'll say at last. "You have to side with the winner."

And it is then that _she_ will enter, the winner, her fire-red eyes and jet-black hair alerting the world to the depth of her evil: Willow Rosenberg, the Dark Witch, Overlord of Earth. "What is this, Wesley?" she will ask, as if I were no more than an object out of place, like a book or a weapon she has not seen before.

"Lilah Morgan, my lady," you will say, sure to maintain the proper respect. Willow's favor is fickle. "A lawyer, formerly of Wolfram &amp; Hart."

"Lilah Morgan," she will repeat, looking at me intently. She'll show just the slightest hint of a smile as she says, "Have fun in hell, Lilah."

She won't have to say another word, but with a look she'll have me consumed from the inside out by flames. And as I am given up to the conflagration, you will tell yourself that you have finally achieved your victory over me, but a part of your soul will shrivel up and die.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/79989.html#comments)


End file.
